


Spirit Bomb

by dreamyghost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Set during the majin buu saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: Vegeta had become much more than a rival long ago.





	Spirit Bomb

They were so close. So close

Everything had been leading up to this moment. It would decide not just their fate but the universe’s. All he had to do was throw the spirit bomb and end it once and for all.

But he couldn’t.

Because Vegeta was in the crossfire.

Goku pleaded for Vegeta to get out of there, to crawl if he had to. But no matter how much he begged, Vegeta couldn’t move. He had grown weak from his battles with Buu. There was no energy left inside him.

And now Vegeta was the one begging.

Begging for Goku to just throw the spirit bomb. They had worked too hard for him to faltar now. Be a true Saiyan.

But if being a true Saiyan meant killing someone who he cared deeply about, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be one. He couldn’t lose Vegeta again, not after all they’ve been through.

Despite being simple minded, Buu seemed to know that. A devilish smile appeared on his face as he approached Vegeta. Goku would never throw the spirit bomb as long as Vegeta was in harm’s way. He knew Goku’s weakness and would take advantage of that. There was no way Vegeta could escape Buu’s grasp now.

Goku did nothing to dodge Buu’s attacks. He deserved the pain he was feeling. Everyone had pinned their hopes on Goku. They trusted him to finish the job and that included Vegeta. The man welcomed death as long as it mean destroying Buu. But Goku wasn’t like him. He couldn’t accept Vegeta’s death, even if it meant saving the universe.

It was selfish of him, he knew that. If he didn’t throw the spirit bomb, Buu would kill everyone. But Goku couldn’t be the one who killed Vegeta. His brain knew he had to, but his heart wouldn’t allow it. Vegeta had become much more than a rival long ago.

_Forgive me, Vegeta. I just can’t do it._

But then a miracle happened.

The other Buu had attacked the original and as they brawled, Hercule had managed to get Vegeta out of there. That man had now become Goku’s hero.

And with that, he let go.

 

* * *

 

“You’re an absolute moron,” Vegeta scowled at him, “You could have lost.”

“But I didn’t,” Goku responded, beaming a smile at him.

He didn’t care if Vegeta was annoyed with him. He’d rather have Vegeta shouting and cursing at him than to no longer have Vegeta at his side.

Without thinking too much about it, Goku pulled Vegeta into an embrace. He felt Vegeta grow tense, but he didn’t push Goku away. Goku let out a sigh of relief and let himself take in Vegeta’s presence. He was alive and that was all that mattered.

“Why didn’t you just do it?” Vegeta whispered.

“Because that meant killing you.”

“So?”

Goku laughed. “Believe it or not, I actually care about you. A lot.”

“Why? Why do you care so much?”

Goku didn’t answer right away. For the longest time, he himself didn’t know the answer. It had only come to him recently. But he was certain his actions spoke for themselves. “I think you already know why.”

“Maybe I want to hear you say it.”

Goku pulled away from the one-sided hug, though his hands stayed on Vegeta’s arms. He looked into Vegeta’s piercing eyes and wondered about all the ways Vegeta could react. If he didn’t say it, Vegeta could pretend nothing was there and treat him the way he always had. If he did say it, Vegeta would be forced to acknowledge it. Whether or not the reaction would be good, he didn’t know.

But after everything that happened, Goku knew he had to tell him. “Because I love you.”

Vegeta’s breathing hitched. Though he had asked the question, it seemed he was not expecting an honest answer. Something flashed across his face, something that Goku didn’t understand, and he looked away.

“Why would you love someone like me?”

“Do I really need a reason? I just do.” Then Goku realized that Vegeta might not feel comfortable knowing his feelings. “You don’t have to love me back. It’s fine, really! I know I annoy you and all, and—”

He didn’t get the chance to finish whatever he was going to say, because Vegeta shut him up by grabbing the sides of his head and bringing their faces closer.

All of his thoughts evaporated as soon as their lips touched. There was no need to focus on doubts now. Only facts. Like the fact that his heart was beating so loud that he was sure it could be heard across the universe. Or the fact that Vegeta hadn’t rejected him and was instead kissing him. Those were the facts that mattered to him at the moment.


End file.
